Pein's Brother V2
by KarolineUzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki born the twin brother of Nagato. Strong Naruto. Strictly Naru/Kushi. No harem. Reboot of Pein's Brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer for every chapter published in this story: I do not own Naruto. Also please bear with the errors, the story is unbetaed**

 _"Nagato -(cough)- you -(cough)- have to leave -(cough)-(cough)- me. You cannot keep -(cough)-(cough)- carrying me like this -(cough)-(cough)- or else you won't -(cough)-(cough)-(cough)- survive." A voice weakly said between laboured breaths and bouts of coughs._

 _"I cannot Naruto-nii." A determined voice said back to the first. "I promised kaachan I would always protect you."_

 _"And -(cough)-(cough)- so -(cough)-(cough)- did I. Remember Nagato-ototo no matter what I will always be your big brother and I will always love -(cough)-(cough)- you."_

 _"NIISAN NO!"_

 **SPLASH**

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

"Hmh."

"I have been calling you for the last five minutes and you haven't been answering me dattebane!"

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan I must not have heard you."

"It's fine Naruto-koi." Kushina said with a sigh as she shot the figure seated next to her, a tall ruggedly handsome violet eyed man with unruly spiky red hair that shot out in every possible direction, a worried look. "You were thinking about him again weren't you?"

"Hai." Naruto confirmed in a faint voice as a pained expression crossed his face. "How did you know?"

"You blanked out after I suggested naming our son after him so it wasn't hard to tell you were thinking about him." Kushina revealed as she took one of her husband's large calloused hands into her delicate own. "We don't have to name our son after him if it's too painful Naruto-koi." Kushina softly told her husband knowing now that the name she had initially thought was a good one for one of their soon to be born twins was in fact not, judging from the pain she had seen flash in her husband's eyes when she suggested it. "We can name him Ashina after my grandfather instead. He was the first Uzukage dattebane!" Kushina suggested earning an slight amused chuckle from Naruto that caused her to blush.

"I would like that Kushina-chan." Naruto told his wife with a smile as he stood up from the sofa they were seated on before holding out his hand for her to take. "Come on let's go to Ichiraku's and get you that ramen I know you're craving right now."

"How did you know?" Kushina asked as she took her husband's hand who steadied her very pregnant form to prevent her from falling.

"I didn't." Naruto confessed. "But Kushina Uzumaki has never been one to say no to rame-OWW! Kushina-chan why did you hit me?"

"Because you called me a pig dattebane!"

"I didn't call you a pig I just said you never say no to ramen."

"That's calling me a pig!"

"How is that calling you a pig?"

"You are saying that I can't say no to food Naruto-kun that's calling me greedy!"

"I'm not saying you cannot say no to food. I'm saying you can't say no to ramen. Like right now you can't say no to my offer to go to Ichiraku's."

"I can."

"Then say it."

"I don't...urghhh let's just go to ojisan's!"

"Hehehehehe I told you. You couldn't say it Kushi-cha-OWWW!"

"Shut up and let's just go dattebane!"

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha Streets_

"Niisan!" A loud voice yelled to the right of Naruto and Kushina interrupting their advance towards Ichiraku's as the two of them turned to face two teens running their way.

"Ototo. Rin." Naruto greeted the two teens who stopped in front him and Kushina with a slight smile. "What are you doing here I thought you were helping kaachan at the children's hospital?" Naruto questioned the two teens who he knew had volunteered to help his mother at the new children's hospital she had built for the children mentally scarred by the Third Great Shinobi War. Rin doing it because she was his mother's apprentice and Obito doing it because he simply wanted to help the children and spend sometime with his girlfriend Rin.

"We were Naruto-sama." Rin said respectfully to the man who was not only the hero of the Third Great Shinobi War beside her sensei but also the man who saved her and her team. "But Tsunade-sama asked us to find you she wants to see you."

"Kaachan wants to see me?" Naruto questioned surprised as he wondered what his kaachan wanted to see him about that she would send out one of her understudies to personally find him.

"Hai niisan she does." Obito confirmed earning a sigh from Naruto who turned his gaze from the teens and onto Kushina.

"I am sorry Kushina-chan." Naruto apologised as he shoot his wife an apologetic look. "But that ramen will have to wait." Naruto added knowing that he couldn't keep his kaachan waiting or else he would regret it later.

"It's fine Naruto-koi." Kushina reassured her husband. "I haven't seen sensei in a long time."

"I don't think tousan is with kaachan Kushina-chan." Naruto told his wife doubting his father was already back in the village since he only left two weeks ago.

"Actually he is niisan." Obito told his surrogate big brother.

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha Children's Hospital_

"Ero-tousan you're back?!" A surprised Naruto said as he and Kushina entered his mother's second office her first being at the village's main hospital.

"I told you not to call me that brat!" An angry Jiraiya reminded with a tick mark on his forehead as he turned to face his son.

"He'll only stopping calling you that once you stop being a pervert Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade told her husband with a glare before she also turned to face her son. "Isn't that right Naruto-chan?"

"Hai it is nominuke-kaachan(drunkard mother)." Naruto replied with a smirk earning an angry look from Tsunade.

"I told you not to call me that brat!" Tsunade snapped in the same angry tone as Jiraiya's causing both him and Naruto to chuckle.

"He will only stop calling you that once you stop being a drunkard Hime." Jiraiya said with a smirk enjoying how his wife's words had come back to bite her.

"Naruto-nii!" A voice said excitedly behind Naruto and Kushina turning everyone's attention to the office door where a black haired teenage girl stood smiling.

"Shizune-imoto." Naruto greeted his little sister who ran up to him and hugged him. Earning a smile from both their parents who smiled at the heartwarming scene playing out before them.

Though Shizune was actually Tsunade's dead friend Dan's niece and Naruto was an Amegakure war orphan that Jiraiya and Tsunade found wounded by the bank of a river after their fight with Hanzo. Both Sannin considered them they children and the two vice-versa considered them they parents. Which they legally were Jiraiya and Tsunade having adopted Naruto after learning that a gas Hanzo used on Tsunade had left her barren. Then later Shizune after Dan, the two sannins' friend, died.

"What are you doing here niisan?" Shizune questioned her brother as the two of them broke apart, wondering what he was doing here since it was odd from to come visit them at the hospital especially the children's one.

"Kaachan called me here." Naruto told Shizune as he turned his gaze back to his mother. Shooting her a questioning look as he waited for her to tell him why she had summoned him.

"Shizune-chan can you wait outside." Tsunade requested, knowing that what she wanted to say wasn't for her daughter's ears.

"Hai kaachan I will go help Rin-chan and Obito." Shizune said shooting her brother a quick smile before she left the room giving her mother the privacy she indirectly requested.

"What did your spy network find out tousan that you couldn't tell me in front of Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked his father after his sister left.

"The Third Raikage's corpse was stolen." Jiraiya revealed earning a shocked gasp from both Naruto and Kushina.

"The Third Raikage's corpse was stolen?" A shocked Kushina questioned her sensei/father-in-law as she spoke for the first time since entering Tsunade's office.

"Hai."

"By who?"

"We don't know Kushina-chan." Tsunade told her daughter-in-law.

"Does Minato know about this?"

"No he doesn't Naruto. Tsunade-chan and I thought we should tell you first." Jiraiya told his son as he shared a glance with Tsunade.

"Tell me first why?"

"Because Naruto the guards who were guarding the Raikages' tomb were killed by paper shuriken." Jiraiya revealed to his son telling him what his spy in Kumo told him.

"Paper shuriken." Naruto repeated confused before his eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. "Konan." Naruto whispered, understanding now why Jiraiya thought to tell him first. Because the culprit used paper ninjutsu similar to his and his brother's childhood friend Konan.

"You think it's her?" Kushina questioned knowing exactly who Konan was her husband having told her along with Jiraiya and Tsunade about her. **(A/N: Jiraiya never met Ame orphans)**

"It could be her Kushina that's why we thought to bring the information to Naruto first." Jiraiya told his student.

"Did your spies get the culprit's description or their possible location?"

"No Naruto they just got information that the Third Raikage's body was stolen and that the culprit used paper shuriken to kill the guards." Jiraiya regrettably revealed wishing he had more information for Naruto. Who nodded at Jiraiya before he gained a thoughtful expression as he thought of all that he had just heard.

 _'Konan you're alive. What have you been up to all these years?"_

 **Line Break**

 _Amegakure_

 _Hidden Location_

"N-Na-Nagato-kun." Konan whimpered as she called out the name of the man she lay sweaty under. Riding out the high of her release as she rocked her hips to help the man whose back she was digging her nails into reach his own. Which he did with a grunt, releasing himself inside of her before breathlessly collapsing atop of her equally sweaty and spent form. The two of them remaining the way they where as they simply lay there listening to each others heavy breathing.

"Do you think he will join us tomorrow?" The man asked, breaking the silence between the panting pair as he raised his head to look down at Konan with his lone visible rippled metallic violet eye.

"No I don't Nagato-kun." Konan heavy-heartedly told the man she loved not wanting to lie to him. "Not after we retrieve the Kyuubi."

"Are you saying that we shouldn't retrieve the Kyuubi?" Nagato questioned. His expression hardening as he glared down at Konan. "Are you saying that after all the pain and hatred we have seen in this world we should give up our dream of true peace?!"

"No," Konan told Nagato gently as she affectionately placed her hand against the side of his face to calm him, which he did. The rising anger Nagato felt receding as his hardened expression softened. "I'm saying that we should reveal ourselves to him and try convince him to join us later. After his anger over what we do to the village he has grown to love tomorrow diminishes." Konan explained wanting to show Nagato that her earlier words weren't her telling him he had to chose between the Kyuubi or his brother.

"You are right Konan." Nagato said with a sigh knowing that the woman under him was right like she usually was. "Tomorrow I will send my Preta and Asura Paths to retrieve the Kyuubi instead of personally going like I planned." Nagato stated knowing his Preta Path had the means to extract and control a bijuu and his newly acquired Asura Path had the strength to handle any resistance they may encounter.

"And what do you need of me?" Konan asked Nagato ready to do anything for him like she always was. Before blushing as she saw the pure look of unhaboured lust Nagato shot her that told her what he needed of her.

"You know what I need from you Konan."

"Hai Kami-sama I do." Konan said obediently using the name she knew turned on her lover. Who immediately hardened again inside of her as she had intended. Konan gasping as she felt Nagato pull out most of his thickness out of her, leaving in only the tip before letting out a pleasure scream as she felt him slam himself back down into her. That was quickly silenced by Nagato who brought his lips down to hers, silencing her pleasured scream and the rest that followed as he repeatedly took what he needed from her.

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha_

"Still up for that ramen Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked Kushina as the two of them left the Children's Hospital. Already knowing the answer but deciding to just ask anyway.

"Of course I am dattebane!" Kushina immediately told her husband answering exactly as he had predicted she would. They had been in Tsunade's office discussing things ranging from the Third Raikage's missing corpse to Shizune's progress as Tsunade's apprentice for the past three hours. And now unlike when they initial left their home for Ichiraku's when she was just hungry, Kushina was now starving and really carving a big bowl of salt ramen or ten. And no one absolutely no one was going to stop her from getting them not even the Shinobi no Kami(God of Shinobi) himself.

"Kushina-chan. Naruto-kun." A grandfatherly voice greeted the couple causing Kushina's left eyebrow to twitch irritably as she and Naruto turned to face the very person she said wouldn't stop her; Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto greeted Hiruzen with a smile earning one back from the Sarutobi who smiled at Naruto oblivious to the disdain the man's pregnant wife felt at seeing him.

"Naruto-kun. Minato-kun and I were just looking for you to discuss the daimyo's new budget for the vill-"

"Naruto-koi is not going anyway." A sickly sweet voice said interrupting Hiruzen who turned to face it's owner; Kushina. Or rather an angry Kushina whose once violet eyes had now taken on a glowing all white chilling appearance. Her ankle length red hair swaying behind her dangerously like the nine tails of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as she gave off a murderous aura that caused the Shinobi no Kami to gulp fearfully and Naruto, who she wasn't directing her anger at, to take a cautious step back away from her.

"Kushi-" Hiruzen tried to reason not knowing what he had done to incur the wrath of the Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero).

"Naruto-koi is not going anywhere Hiruzen-sama or else I will tell Biwako-sama about your hidden stash of Icha Icha Paradise am I clear?" Kushina asked in the same sickly sweet tone causing beads of fearfully sweat to form on Hiruzen's forehead.

"Hai you are Kushina-chan the Daimyo's new budget for the village scroll can wait."

"Good." Kushina said her mood doing a one-eighty as she smiled warmly at the man who she was moments ago giving a murderous look. "Hiruzen-sama. Naruto-kun and I are off to get some ramen. You can joining us if you want." Kushina invited smiling warming at the man she saw as a surrogate grandfather.

"No I have a meeting with Minato-kun." Hiruzen informed. "That _doesn't_ require Naruto-kun." Hiruzen quickly added to be on the safe side and avoid incurring Kushina's wrath over her husband being needed in the meeting he was about to attend. Which he was but Hiruzen wouldn't tell her that not after her frightening display moments ago. "But thank you for the offer Kushina-chan." Hiruzen said before he promptly excused himself and left the couple.

"Come Naruto-koi let's go to ojisan's I'm starving dattebane!" Kushina hungrily announced as she moved in the direction of Ichiraku's. Naruto promptly following her as he dared not to do anything else out of fear of Kushina doing to him what she just did to the Third who got in the way of her ramen.

 _'Kami help whoever else who does.'_

 **Line Break**

 _Outside Ichiraku's_

"Finally ramen!" Kushina excitedly said as she took a whiff of the mouthwatered aroma surrounding Ichiraku's. "Ojisa-" Kushina began to excitedly greet as she moved to enter Ichiraku's but stopped as she heard some yell her name causing her left eyebrow to irritably twitch again as she turned in the direction of the voice.

"Kushina-chan Naruto!" Tsume Inuzuka called out as she, Mebuki Namikaze, Hitomi Hyuuga and Mikoto Uchiha all made their way to the couple. The four woman each holding their newborns Kiba, Menma, Hinata and Satsuki respectively.

"Tsum-" Naruto began to greet the four woman he knew since coming to Konoha when he was six but was interrupted by Kushina who stormed over to her four friends and bonked each of them on their heads.

"OWW Kushina-chan what wa-"

"We are not talking to any of you right now dattebane!" Kushina informed the four cutting off Hitomi before she turned back towards Ichiraku's. Storming into the stand to get the ramen she was determined to get.

"NARUTO!" Kushina called to Naruto who still stood outside the stand.

"I'm coming!" Naruto called back to Kushina before turning back to the four women who were shooting him curious looks wanting to know what that was all about. "She's craving ramen." Naruto simply explained earning understanding nods from the four woman who knew to never get between Kushina and her ramen least of all a pregnant one. "Well I will see you later." Naruto added waving goodbye to the four who waved back before he quickly made his way into Ichiraku's.

"Sheesh Kushina-chan can really be something sometimes." Tsume stated after watching Naruto go in.

"She can." Mikoto agreed. "I really feel sorry for Naruto." Mikoto said pitying her friend who had saved her little brother Obito's team.

"Why?" Hitomi asked wondering why Mikoto felt sorry for Naruto.

"Kushina-chan's delivery is tomorrow." Mikoto elaborated causing the three other women's faces to cringe, all of them now sharing the same feeling as Mikoto.

"He'll survive he's not called the Gunshin(God of War) for nothing." Tsume confidently stated knowing Naruto was undeniable strong and there was nothing Kushina could do that he wouldn't survive tomorrow not even in her labour induced angry state.

 **Line Break**

 _That Following Night_

 _Secret Location_

 _'Kami help me I'm not going to survive this.'_ Naruto thought as he sent more chakra to his hand to stop it from being crushed by Kushina's vice grip. Who was yelling angrily at him as she pushed as hard as she could.

"AHHHHH I HATE YOU NARUTO YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Kushina angrily yelled at her husband glaring murderously at him.

"Come on Kushina-chan you doing great just keep pushing you are almost there." Naruto encouraged his wife ignoring the murderous look Kushina shot him that his mother had prepared him for by forcing him to assist her with multiple child births.

"SHUT UP NARUTOOOO!"

"Tousan how is the seal?" Naruto asked turning away from Kushina to look at his father whom he had asked to maintain Kushina's seal during her delivery.

"It's weakened but it's fine Naruto." Jiraiya reassured his son. "Focus on Kushina."

"Jiraiya-kun's right Naruto-chan." Tsunade told her son from her spot next to Biwako at the foot of the bed Kushina lay on. "Focus on Kushina-chan we need her to give us one more big push." Tsunade informed her son as she craddled the top of the head of the first baby that needed one more big push from Kushina so it could come out.

"You heard her Kushina-chan just one more bi-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO I AM NOT DEAF I HEARD HERRRRRRRR!" Kushina screamed as she tighten her hold around Naruto's hand. Giving Tsunade the one big push she need before stopping as she and everyone else heard the wailing of a baby over her screams.

"It's boy!" Tsunade announced with a smile as she held up a red haired wailing baby boy for Kushina and Naruto to see. Confirming what the two new parents already knew before handing the baby, her grandson, to Biwako to clean so she could deliver the second baby that she knew swiftly followed the first. "I need you to give me another big push Kushina-chan." Tsunade instructed her daughter-in-law who tightened her vice grip around Naruto's hand and did as she was told.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Giving Tsunade another big push, before stopping when the wailing of a second baby filled the room.

"It's a girl," Tsunade happily announced as held up her wailing granddaughter for Kushina and Naruto to also see before moving to clean the baby next to Biwako.

"You did it." Naruto said smiling proudly at his tired panting wife.

"We did." Kushina corrected as she shot her husband a weak smile. Before kissing him as he brought his lips down to her own.

"Tousan tigh-" Naruto began to instruct but stopped as alarm bells went off in his head. "Kaachan move!" Naruto yelled to Tsunade as he sensed a massive chakra signature approaching her and Biwako at incredible speeds.

"Na-" Tsunade began to say but was silenced by a light blue streak that created a dust cloud as it moved into the room throwing her and Biwako back.

"Tsunade-chan!" Jiraiya yelled as he prepared to run into the dust cloud that had formed in front of him where Tsunade once stood. But was stopped by Naruto who grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"She's fine." Naruto reassured as Jiraiya turned to face him. The sannin immediately noticing the change in appearance of his son's once violet eyes that were now glowing orange-yellow orbs, their pupils having taken on a cross like shape. "Kaachan's fine." Naruto repeated sensing his mother, unlike the now dead Biwako, was fine along with his children too. Whose current position was the reason why he had stopped Jiraiya from charging into the dust cloud why he himself didn't.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina gasped as the dust cloud cleared to show her and Jiraiya what had prevented Naruto from acting. There in front of them stood two cloaked figures that Kushina, Jiraiya, a wounded Tsunade and Naruto easily recognised.

"Izuna Uchiha." Naruto addressed the black haired cloaked figure on the right that he had easily recognised as Madara's dead brother who was killed by Tobirama. Having seen his picture in one of the scrolls at the Senju Compound Library. "Sandaime Raikage." Naruto addressed the hulking dark skinned lightening covered cloaked figure on the left having easily recognised him as the Raikage whose corpse was stolen. "Let my children go." Naruto angrily snarled at both the ripple eyed men in front of him with narrowed eyes.

 **A/n: So this is a re-attempt at my story Pein's Brother after gaining some new ideas I decided to reboot it.**

 **Now the general idea is still the same but as you can see certain things have changed for the better hopefully. E.g the main pairing is no longer a harem but simply Naru/Kushi.**

 **Also in this one Nagato won't be godlike. He will be at the strength he fought Itachi, Killer Bee and Naruto with; Demi-godlike. Also his Six Paths will be powerful shinobi e.g Izuna Uchiha and A whom you've already seen in this chapter.**

 **Naruto will have the abilities I gave him in the Last Asura with a few bonuses.**

 **Also my original Pein's Brother is dropped. I'm writing this new unrushed version along with The Return. Which I will update once I finish off the half written chapter I have on my pad.**

 **Finally please give me your much needed feedback and tell me what you think of this version compared to the first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **The following chapter is unbetaed so please bear with the many grammatical errors it no doubt has.**

'Let my children go.' The four words angrily spoken by Naruto echoed throughout the delivery room as the narrowed eyed Uzumaki man who had spoken them glared at the two rippled eyed men before him. Naruto waiting for them to obey his command and let his children go, so he could kill them both for daring to kidnap his children, for daring to hurt his mother and for daring to kill the now dead kind hearted Biwako Sarutobi. But both cloaked men doing no such thing as Izuna Uchiha instead slowly parted his thin lips and softly whispered one word instead. Blood pouring out his left rippled eye and running down his pale cheek as he did.

" **Amenotejikara**."

 **Line Break**

 _Namikaze Residence_

 _Menma's Nursery_

"Am I doing this right?" An unsure Minato Namikaze nervously asked the beautiful blonde woman standing beside him as he paused from the challenging task he was doing to inquire if he was doing it right.

"Yes Mina-koi of course you are. Otherwise I would have corrected you if you weren't." The beautiful blonde, Mebuki Namikaze reassured her husband. Who was indeed doing the correct thing as she had said, judging from what she had seen the past five minutes from him. That she had spent watching her husband for the first time in his life change their son Menma's diaper who lay on the changing table before them.

"Are you sure Mebu-chan?" Minato questioned needing to know his wife was certain. "Are you sure I'm doing everything right? I don't want to accidentally hurt our son."

"I'm sure Mina-kun. You're doing great." Mebuki reassured again. "Maybe you could have gone just a _little_ easier on the powder." Added Mebuki with an amused smile plastered on her face as she gestured at their son's bare bottom that was well powered to say the least. "But other than that you're doing great." Mebuki finished, gesturing with her head for her husband to continue as she did.

"A little easier on the powder." Minato repeated in a panicked voice, ignoring his wife's gesture to continue. "I put too much didn't I?! The extra powder is going to hurt our son! I need to find something to wip-" A frantic Minato rambled as he moved to find something to wipe off the excess powder but was stopped by Mebuki. Who firmly grabbed his wrist. The green eyed blonde giggling at her usually calm and collected husband's panicked antics.

"It is fine Mina-koi. Its just abit more powder in his diaper not Hiraishin kunai." The giggling Mebuki reassured causing Minato to slightly relax. "Now continue." Mebuki instructed, suppressing her giggles. The blonde woman gaining a loving smile on her face as she watched her husband continue in that overly cautious manner she found enduring. That Minato always had when he handled their son.

"There Mina-koi. You have just finished changing your first diaper." A proud Mebuki announced after Minato finished. "Congratulations Hokage-sama, another achievement to add to your long list of accomplishments." Mebuki congratulated her husband with a smile on her face, earning one in return from Minato who turned to face her after he carefully returned Menma to his crib.

"Thank you Mebuki-chan." Minato said wrapping his arms around his wife's slender waist. "I couldn't have done it without you." Minato added as he drew his wife closer, stopping when their faces were less than a couple of inches apart.

"You could have Minato-koi." Mebuki told her husband as she rested her hands on his muscled chest. That were squeezed between Minato and her. "You could have changed him without me." Mebuki added knowing her husband really could have. He was a prodigy and there was nothing he couldn't learn how to do. Which is why as she stared up into her husband's blue eyes and let her green ones briefly wonder appreciatively over his face. Mebuki wondered why he had chosen her. Why years ago after Kushina unknowingly broke his heart by starting to date the only person she was ever interested in, Naruto, did Minato take an interest in her, plain old civilian born Mebuki. Why not the other girls in her class? Why not one of friends who were in her opinion more beautiful than her and were even clan born to top it off. Why her?

"Minato." Mebuki softly called to her husband. "Why did you choose me?" Mebuki nervously asked after coming to a resolution to find out from the source itself why Minato chose her.

"What?"

"Why did you choose me? Why not Mikoto, Tsume, Yoshino, Chou, Hitomi or anyone else Minato-kun? Why me?" Mebuki questioned as her green eyes stared up into Minato's blue ones. That softened as they gazed into Mebuki's insecure own. Minato realising what Mebuki meant and why she was asking as he stared into her green orbs.

"Because you found me." Minato answered simply and truthfully confusing Mebuki. Who did not have the faintest clue what he meant by she found him.

"I found you?"

"Hai." Minato confirmed smiling as he raised a hand from Mebuki's waist to lovingly cup her cheek. "After I found out about Naruto and Kushina you found me." Minato elaborated. Briefly pausing as he remembered the day years ago when he had come back to the village from a solo B-rank mission to find his two teammates Kushina, the girl he had a crush on for years, and Naruto, his rival/best friend since the academy, on a date. The discovery devastating Minato who watched the two Uzumaki share a kiss outside of Ichiraku's. Before he ran away unable to keep watching the heart shattering sight. "That's why I chose you because you found me when I was at my lowest and comforted me. You comforted me and showed me a side of you I had never seen before. A side that I later grew to love along with the rest of you Mebu-chan. That's why I 'chose' you."

"Mina-koi." Mebuki gasped happily as she heard the reason why he loved her. Why he chose plain old civilian born her over the rest. Because of that day years ago when she found him in training ground seven angrily pounding on a wooden stump with obvious pain in his eyes. That had compelled Mebuki to show Minato her true self and comfort him. Not her desperate screeching banshee fangirl self that she had used to try gain the attention of the boy she admired or her bitchy self that she had used to cover up her envy of all the other girls in her class that were stronger kunoichi than her and were born in clans. But her true self. The side of her that Minato was talking about. The side of her he said he had fallen in love with. Her true self. "I love you." Mebuki told her husband as happy tears formed in her green eyes. Mebuki needing Minato to know she loved him even though she had told him just this morning.

"And I love you too Mebuki Namikaze." Minato earnestly told the woman he loved. Bringing his lips down and brushing them softly against her own. Before closing his eyes as he brushed them against her lips again. Minato initiating a soft kiss as he did. That promptly deepened as Mebuki melted into it, eagerly returning it. The blonde woman running her hands over Minato's hard chest and shoulders as she did.

"What's wrong?" Mebuki asked startled as she felt Minato's body stiffen against hers. His lips leaving hers as he pulled back.

"One of my Hiraishin markers activated." Minato informed as he removed his arms from Mebuki. Earning a disappointed sigh from the said woman who knew he had to go since this was not the first time this had happened. "Its probably nothing Mebuki-chan. I will be back quickly." Minato reassured his wife after noticing the disgruntled look in her eyes that told him she was far from pleased.

"Just hurry back Mina-koi." Mebuki pleaded knowing that it wasn't nothing like her husband said. It was never nothing. But Mebuki still wanting him to hurry back home none the less.

"I will." Minato promised with a smile. Giving Mebuki a quick kiss before flashing away in the direction that he felt the activated Hiraishin marker's pull. Minato leaving behind Mebuki who despite not liking her husband constant leaving at random times, couldn't help but smile happily as thought about how she was living the perfect life.

She was married to the boy she had liked since the academy. Admittedly Mebuki had also liked Naruto like most girls in her class who liked both boys. But that had faded by the time they graduated. Mebuki's heart longing for Minato and Minato alone. Who at the time liked the class loud mouthed fire-tempered deadlast Kushina but that had changed. Minato loved her now and the two of them were married with a perfect baby boy, Menma. Who lay peacefully sleeping in his crib as Mebuki watched him.

"Your tousan has gone to do his duty as Hokage and protect the village Menma-chan and until he returns kaachan will watch you." Mebuki told her son warmly as she sat by his crib, watching him peacefully sleep with a smile on her face. Which she was content to do until Minato dealt with whatever issue he was and returned to them.

 **Line Break**

 _Undisclosed Location Just Outside the Village_

"Sensei what happened?" Minato asked as he flashed into the room that had been chosen for Kushina's delivery. Minato expecting to find her there along with Naruto, Biwako, Tsunade and Jiraiya. But only finding his sensei who was holding two red haired babies with three whisker birth marks on their cheeks in his arms, along with Tsunade who was healing herself and a dead Biwako instead. No Naruto or Kushina in sight.

"Minato they took Kushina." Jiraiya urgently informed his student as he gently rocked his grandchildren in his arms to keep them both calm.

"Who took Kushina?"

"The Sandiame Raikage and Izuna Uchiha."

"W-What?"

"The Sandiame Raikage and Izuna Uchiha took her, Minato." Jiraiya urgently repeated before he quickly relayed the evening's events to his confused student. Jiraiya informing Minato of everything from Tsunade being wounded by the Raikage to Izuna Uchiha using somekind of space-time ninjutsu that had him and Naruto standing beside Kushina at one moment and then standing in the Raikage's and Izuna's position the next with the twins in their arms. Izuna and A standing in Naruto and his old positions by Kushina's side before the two ran out the room with her.

"So Naruto went after them?" Minato questioned after Jiraiya had finished explaining.

"Hai." Jiraiya confirmed. "He told me to inform you of what happened before he left and he also told me tell you to prepare for an attack." Jiraiya told Minato. Reciting what his adoptive son had said before he left along with instructing him and Tsunade to protect his children.

"An attack." Minato grimly repeated knowing his Uzumaki best friend was right. An attack was indeed about to hit the shores of Konoha if Naruto didn't stop A and Izuna and retrieve Kushina before it was too late.

 _'It seems I was wrong Mebuki-chan it wasn't nothing after all.'_

 **Line Break**

 _Forest Outside Village Walls_

 _'Hold on Kushina-chan.'_ Naruto silently pleaded with his wife as he ran as fast as he could towards the location he sensed her. Hoping he wasn't too late but fearing he was from what his Sage Mode sensory ability told him about his wife's chakra signature and the two men who taken her's. His sensory ability telling him that the former's signature had changed somehow whilst the latter's was fastly approaching Konoha.

"Kushina-chan!" Naruto called to his wife as she came into view. Naruto immediately noticing the chains around her wrists that held her suspended in mid air between two large trees. The sight making his blood boil and making him wish he had gotten here earlier to prevent it. But his need to instruct Jiraiya and ensure his newborn children's safety having prevented that. Allowing A and Izuna the time they needed to successfully do whatever they had to Kushina. "Kushina-chan." Naruto called to his wife again as he stopped in front of her. Easily breaking the chains that held her before catching her exhausted form bridal style before she could fall to the ground.

"Naru-kun." Kushina tiredly whispered, still feeling exhausted from the strenuous child birth she had just gone through. "They put a seal on the seal." Kushina informed her husband as she weakly gestured at her stomach turning Naruto's gaze to a very complex seal matrix that had been applied over her own.

 _'They plan to summon the Kyuubi.'_ Naruto grimly thought as he looked at the complex matrix. His suspicions about why the two rippled eyed men kidnapped Kushina tonight of all nights having been confirmed by the seal that Naruto with his expert fuinjutsu knowledge knew was a extraction/summoning hybrid seal of somekind. _'I have to get Kushina-chan to kaachan.'_ Naruto told himself knowing that he didn't have time to break the seal even with his mastery over the art of fuinjutsu and that the Kyuubi was definitely going to be extracted from his wife tonight. Whose only chance of survival was his adoptive mother Tsunade, whom Naruto planned to get Kushina to before the Kyuubi was extracted from her.

 **Line Break**

 _Amegakure_

 _Hidden Location_

 _'Konoha.'_ Nagato thought in disgust as he looked at the village he loathed through the vision he shared with his Preta and Asura Paths that both stood some distance outside the village's walls. The two Paths staring at the despicable village that was responsible for not only his parents' death but also responsible for separating him from his twin brother. Who Nagato believed was dead for several years until he learnt at end of the Third Great Shinobi War that he wasn't and was in fact alive. Living in Konoha, the very village whose shinobi Nagato had watched wound him. The very village whose people Nagato would make feel his pain tonight before he willed his Paths back with the Kyuubi. But first he needed to do one thing.

Nagato needed to let his brother, whose chakra signature he was sensing through his Paths to reach his _mothe_ r,Tsunade Senju. The blonde woman Naruto had so easily replaced their mother Fuso with. The blonde woman Nagato despised. Who Nagato wanted to kill but didn't since he knew she was the only one who could save his sister-in-law Kushina with her legendary medical nin skills and ensure she survived the extraction he was about to perform when he unleashed the Kyuubi. Therefore for that reason and that reason alone Nagato would allow to her survive. He would kill her along with Jiraiya later since they weren't his or his brother's family despite what Naruto mistakenly thought. The only three in Konoha who were. Who Nagato had vowed not harm along with his brother were Kushina and his brother's newborn daughter and son. Jiraiya and Tsunade along with the rest of Konoha were in Nagato's opinion people to cast his pain upon which he would tonight by unleashing the Kyuubi on them and using his two Paths to destroy a large part of the village. Undoubtedly angering his brother in the process who in Nagato's mind would later forgive him just like he had forgiven his brother for loving the very village whose shinobi mercilessly killed their parents infront of them.

 _'It is time.'_ Nagato thought as he sensed his brother reach Tsunade, telling him it was time to unleash the Kyuubi no Kitsune and make Konoha know his pain.

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha_

 _Undisclosed Location Just Outside the Village Walls_

"Kaachan I need you to heal Kushina-chan." Naruto urgently said as he ran into the room Kushina had given birth in. Naruto laying her gently on the bed she had given birth on as he came to a halt in the centre of the room.

"Heal Kushina-chan. What happened to her Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she ran forward moving away from the babies she had been checking over in her husband's arms to check on their mother instead.

"Nothing happened to her but something is about to. I don't have time to explain what it is kaachan. I just need you to promise me you'll do everything you can to keep Kushina alive." Naruto urgently pleaded knowing he had to go.

"I promise." Tsunade promised her son not knowing what she was promising to keep Kushina from dying from. But knowing it was serious judging from the foreboding look she saw in her son's glowing orange-yellow eyes.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina weakly called to her husband, wanting to tell him something before what she knew was about to happen to her happened. Kushina having also recognised what the complex seal on her belly was designed to do. "Promise me that if I di-"

"You are not going to die Kushina-chan." Naruto told his wife firmly. Interrupting her and not letting her finish what he knew she was going to say. "Kaachan is going to take care of you and you are going to survive this." Naruto promised in the same firm tone. Reassuring his wife whom he knew was going to be fine in his mother's hands before bending his head down to give her a quick but passionate kiss, that Kushina returned. Kushina believing her husband's reassurances that she was going to be fine and survive the bijuu extraction she was about to go through.

"Tousan." Naruto called to his father as he broke his kiss with Kushina. Turning his orange-yellow orbs onto the white haired man. "No matter what happens I need you to stay here and protect the twins and Kushina-chan." Naruto instructed his father trusting him with the thing he held most dear even more than the village; his family. Whilst he dealt with the storm that he knew was moments away from hitting Konoha's shores.

"I will." Jiraiya promised earning an appreciative nod from Naruto. Who ran out the room in the direction of the village gates where he sensed A and Izuna's chakra signatures along with Minato's. Who had obviously listened to him and prepared for an attack as Naruto sensed several chakra signatures on the roof tops behind the blonde Hokage.

 **Line Break**

 _Uchiha Clan Compound_

 _Naka River_

" **Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!** " A loud voice called out from the banks of the Naka River before a massive fireball shot out from its banks, the fireball travelling across its calm waters.

"Wow niisan!" An awed voice exclaimed after the blazing ball extinguished. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks Shisui." A grinning fifteen year old Obito replied as he turned back to face the owner of the awed voice, his six year old awestruck little brother Shisui. Who stood next to an equally awed six year old Itachi. Both boys having been impressed by Obito's demonstration of how to perform the Uchiha rite of passage jutsu, the great fireball, that they had asked him to teach them.

"Ano niisan," Shisui began. His awed expression immediately turning into one of confusion as he thought of something that he had noticed during his older brother's demonstration that perplexed him. "Why do you call out the name of the jutsu before you perform it?"

"Because you have to ototo." Obito confidently told his younger brother. "You can't perform a jutsu without calling out its name."

"Actually Obito-ojisan you can." Itachi immediately corrected his uncle. "The three requirements to perform a jutsu are chakra capacity, chakra control and chakra moulding ability." Itachi listed, repeating what he learnt a couple months ago at the academy. "The calling out of a jutsu name is not. In fact the only purpose it serves is allowing your enemy to be better prepared to avoid or counter your attack." Itachi stated causing Obito's confident look to waver. "So ojisan why do you call out the name of a jutsu?" Itachi curiously questioned his uncle, as he like Shisui wanted to know why Obito along with seemingly everyone else called out the name of their jutsu before they performed it.

"Becaus-" a now sheepish looking Obito began, as he rapidly racked his brain for something plausible to tell the youngsters before him and answer their question of why he called out the name of a jutsu before he performed it, without looking stupid. But stopped as he, Itachi, Shisui and everyone else in the whole of Konoha felt a mammoth of a chakra spike surge in the distance, whose incredible size they had never felt before. The chakra's malice filled nature causing the three Uchiha to shiver as it washed over them.

"N-niisan." Shisui fearly called to his brother. "Wha-" Shisui began to ask but was interrupted by a loud deafening roar that sounded throughout the whole of Konoha. The ground Shisui, Itachi and Obito stood on shaking from the roar's incredible volume. That also affected the usually calm waters of the Naka River that became wild, beating against the river's shores. Wetting Shisui, Itachi and Obito who all stood with wide eyes on the river's banks as they all faced the the direction of the roar's origin to see a frightening sight.

"Kyuubi," the wide eyed Obito whispered. As he looked at the mighty bijuu that stood towering over Konoha outside its walls. Obito along with the two youngsters next to him easily recognising it from the stories they had heard about their clan's greatest traitor and shame; Madara. Who had subjugated the mighty kitsune they were looking at and used its power to battle Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End.

"Itachi." Obito called to his nephew, breaking out of his daze as he turned to face the more responsible six year old of the two youngsters standing a few feet away from him. Who were both still staring wide eyed at the snarling nine tailed kitsune in the distance. "I need you to be a big brother." Obito ordered simply after Itachi turned to face him, in a serious voice that was vacant of its usual cheerfulness that told the young Uchiha Obito meant business.

"Hai ojisan." Itachi replied as he gave his uncle an understanding nod to show him him he knew what he meant. "I'll protect Satsuki-chan." Itachi promised earning a smile from Obito who was glad to see his nephew remembered what he told him being a big brother meant:

'Hehehehe it means protecting Satsuki-chan no matter what Itachi that's what it means to be a big brother.'

"Shisui." Obito called out to his little brother. Who like Itachi turned away from the Kyuubi to face him. "Go help Itachi protect Satsuki-chan." Obito instructed his little brother in the same firm tone that he had used on Itachi. Earning a reluctant nod from Shisui who knew better than to argue with Obito from the no nonsense look in the jounin's onyx eyes.

"Be safe niisan." Shisui told Obito. Who nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves as he shunshined away towards the Kyuubi. Leaving behind an awed Shisui who momentarily forgot Obito's order and the threat of the mighty bijuu roaring in the distance as he stared at the spot his big brother once stood. Watching the swirling leaves as they gracefully settled on the ground.

"Dammit niisan you've got to teach me that!"

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha Village Gate_

"Kyuubi!" Several of the shinobi standing on the roof tops of the buildings by the village gate collectively gasped fearfully as they stared at the snarling nine tailed beast before them. That intimidated even the most seasoned of shinobi among them, who stared at the bijuu with a fearful look in their eyes as it made its way towards them and the village. What scared them wasn't just the frightening bijuu itself but also the flaming white chakra armour that they watched come to life around the Kyuubi's frightening stature. The chakra armour clad nine-tailed beast becoming a mirror image of the descriptions they had heard of its appearance during Madara's legendary battle with the First.

"Susanoo." Naruto whispered from his spot next to Minato and Hiruzen as he stared at the impressive flaming white armour around the Kyuubi. Recognising it as one of the Sharingan's most powerful and feared techniques, the Susanoo.

"Naruto! Minato!" Hiruzen Sarutobi urgently called to the two men beside him. "We need to stop the Kyuubi and A before they enter the village!" Hiruzen urgently said as he too stared at the white Susanoo clad Kyuubi with Izuna Uchiha on its head that Hiruzen knew they need to stop, along with the lightning covered Raikage standing to the right of it before they entered the village or else Konoha would suffer heavy loses.

"Naruto you take the Kyu-" Minato began to instruct his best friend but stopped as he, Naruto, Hiruzen along with every shinobi behind them heard Izuna whisper one word that carried out to them with the wind. Before they all witnessed a phenomenon that will forever be engraved into all their minds.

' **Amenotejikara**.' Was the lone word they all heard Izuna whisper before the watched as the Kyuubi before them vanished. Replaced by the Hokage Tower that now stood in its place. The tall building promptly turning to rubble as it collapsed on its side.

"Amenotejikara." An alarmed Naruto whispered, repeating what Izuna said as he remembered what happened the last time the Uchiha whispered the word. "Minato!" Naruto urgently called to his friend as he turned around to see the Susanoo clad Kyuubi now in the centre of the village where the Kage Tower once stood just as he had suspected. "I've got the Kyuubi and Izuna! You and Hiruzen-sama stop A!" Naruto urgently yelled to his friend before he bolted towards the rampaging Kyuubi in the centre of the village, along with several shinobi who followed him. Leaving behind Minato, Hiruzen and a few other shinobi who stayed behind to deal with A.

 **Line Break**

 _Centre of the Village_

" **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Jutsu)!** " Izuna Uchiha called out from his position atop the rampaging Kyuubi destroying the village before he blew out a great number of large dragon-head shaped fireballs out his mouth in quick rapid succession. The dragon-head shaped fireballs setting alight multiple buildings in the centre of the village as they rained down upon Konoha.

" **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!** " A loud voice called out some distance from the Kyuubi before a large wave of water surged towards the burning buildings. Extinguishing the flames that were burning them as it passed them.

"Tora!" Naruto called to the tiger mask wearing female ANBU agent running towards the Kyuubi next to him, after he ended his water jutsu. "Evacuate the people in those building before they collapse." Naruto ordered as he glanced at the buildings that looked like they were ready to collapse at any moment from the damage they had taken from his suiton jutsu and Izuna's katon jutsu. "After that evacuate any other civilians who are anywhere near this area."

"Hai Naruto-sama." Tora obediently said, nodding to the Uzumaki man who was the most powerful shinobi in the village to show she would carry out his order before she signalled several of the shinobi that were following Naruto to follow her instead. The female ANBU leading them towards the partially scorched building so they could carry out Naruto's order.

"Obito." Naruto called to the Uchiha teen running next to him on his other side. "Give me some fire." Naruto requested as they reached the rampaging Kyuubi. Obito obliging to Naruto's request as he rapidly began the long sequence of hand seals that were required for his strongest katon jutsu that Naruto himself had taught him.

 _'_ _ **Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Flame Dragon Bullet)!**_ _'_ Obito mentally called out as he formed the final hand seal of the long sequence. Before he breathed out a massive stream of hot flames. Obito pouring a large amount of chakra into the technique, turning the usually orange-red flames orange-white. The large stream of flames taking on the shape of a flaming dragon that flew through the night sky towards the rampaging Susanoo clad nine tailed bijuu.

' _ **Fūton: Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!**_ ' Naruto mentally called out as he expelled a gust of wind from his mouth towards Obito's dragon. Naruto pouring a large amount of chakra into the simple wind technique that he performed without the use of handseals, turning the usually large gust of wind into an enormous one. That quadrupled the size of Obito's dragon making the flaming reptile two thirds the size of the Susanoo clad Kyuubi. All the shinobi watching's beings filling with awe as they watched the impressive fire dragon sail through the air, hoping it would defeat the Kyuubi. But that hope promptly being crushed as they watched the chakra armour absorb the flaming dragon, much to their horror.

 **Line Break**

 _Amegakure_

 _Hidden Location_

 _'Observe Konoha the power of the eyes of god.'_ Nagato thought with an arrogant smirk on his face. The ripple eyed man enjoying the horrified looks he saw on the faces of the Konoha shinobi standing before the Kyuubi through Izuna's eyes. As they witnessed the resulting power he had gained by combining his Rinnegan Preta Path's chakra absorbing ability with Izuna's white Perfect Susanoo. _'You shall know my pain with the power these blessed eyes have granted me Konoha.'_ Nagato promised darkly as he willed the Kyuubi he was controlling through his Preta Path's Sharingan genjutsu and Izuna himself to continue their destruction of Konoha, who would definitely feel his pain tonight.

 **Line Break**

 _Konoha_

 _Outside the Village Gates_

"Extend!" Hiruzen Sarutobi instructed his transformed summon, Enma the Monkey King, as he pointed the one end of his adamantine staff towards the incoming Raikage whilst he held the other. The adamantine staff doing exactly as he wanted and rapidly extending. Throwing back the lightning covered incoming Raikage. Who was launched into the air by the hard impact to his chest. "Now Minato!" Hiruzen called out to his blonde successor, instructing him to take the opening he had created with precise timing that allowed Hiruzen to get around A's great speed advantage.

" **Rasengan!** " Minato called out for the fifth time that evening as he flashed behind the airborne Raikage, Hiruzen had thrown back before driving a blue swirling ball of chakra into the large man's back. The Rasengan having no damaging affect on the hulking man just like the four other times Minato rammed one into the large man. A's lightning armour shroud protecting him.

"That lightning armour is making any jutsu or hit we land on him ineffective." Minato said to Hiruzen as he flashed back to the bearded Sarutobi. Both men on guard as their eyes remained glued on the ripple eyed Raikage. Who landed gracefully on his feet, righting himself before he easily dodged the several weapons and jutsu thrown at him by all the shinobi supporting Minato and Hiruzen.

"It's a large part of the reason why he's body was called the saikyō no tate(strongest shield) Minato-kun. No attack is known to have ever pierced it." Hiruzen informed Minato an impressed tone entering the bearded Hokage's voice as he did. Who was impressed by A and his body's great durability that had made everything him and Minato threw at the dark skinned man useless. The great feat a testament to the man who had fought an army of ten thousand shinobi for three consecutive days and fought a bijuu single-handedly's title of strongest Raikage.

"Saikyō no tate(strongest shield)." Minato whispered as realisation dawned on him on how to defeat A. Minato staring at the Raikage's right arm or more specifically his right hand which had been dubbed 'saikyō no hoko(strongest spear)' due to its impressive piercing ability when the Raikage focused a large amount of lightning around it, like he was doing right now as he prepared to attack Minato and Hiruzen again. "Time to see which one of the two is stronger. The spear or the shield." Minato said as he formed a single Rasengan in his right hand before charging forward towards A. A also charging towards him, with his lightening encased right hand pointed out ready to strike Minato.

Minato using his pure speed to dodge left and narrowly avoid it as the two of them meet before he rammed the swirling ball of chakra in his hand towards the Raikage. Minato aiming for the large man's elbow.

" **Rasengan**!" Minato called out as his attack connected. Minato so focused on timing it right that he failed to notice the lightning covered mechanical arm that grew out of the Raikage's back and shot out towards him, until the very last millisecond.

 _'Shit.'_ Minato cursed as he noticed the lightning covered mechanical hand aimed at his left shoulder. Minato flashing away to avoid it but it already being to late as the hand pieced clean through the flesh below Minato's left shoulder. Removing the Hokage's left arm the very same instant Minato flashed away back to Hiruzen.

"Minato!" Hiruzen called concerned as he noticed Minato's wound. Hiruzen signalling for a medic from the shinobi behind him to come forward and heal the blonde Hokage. But the lanky man who stepped forward to do so being stopped by Minato who waved him away with his remaining hand.

"I'm fine." Minato reassured Hiruzen between gritted teeth as he tried fighting through the pain he felt from losing his arm. "We don't have time to heal me we first have to deal with A."

"A has already been dealt with." Hiruzen said as he looked back at the Raikage whose right hand was buried deep in his chest, forced into there by the force of Minato's Rasengan to his elbow. The large man remaining unmoving as his lightning armour faded before he dropped to his knees and then collapsed face first to the ground defeated.

"Then we have to deal with the Kyuub-" Minato began to say but stopped as the very bijuu he was talking about landed before him with a crash. A large rasenshuriken raining down on its form as it tried to get up. The devastating jutsu exploding the instant it made contact with the kitsune forcing it down. Golden chakra chains promptly shooting out the ground around it and wrapping around the Kyuubi, stopping the downed bijuu from getting up.

"The Kyuubi has been dealt with." A voice informed both Minato and Hiruzen. Who turned to their right to look at Naruto who had landed next to Hiruzen with a soft thud.

"And Izuna?"

"Also taken care of."

 _Earlier_

 _Centre of the Village_

 _'Five seconds.'_ Naruto counted. That was the time Izuna had to wait between each successive use of his space-time ninjutsu that Naruto had figured out was called Amenotejikara.

The battle against the Kyuubi had been going on for sometime now and all the shinobi fighting it, Naruto himself included, had been unable to stop the Kyuubi because of two obstacles. The first being the white chakra absorbing Susanoo around it that made any and all jutsu useless. From a simple C-ranked fireball to a B-ranked water, earth, wind or fire dragon to an A-ranked rasengan to S-ranked rasenshuriken the chakra armour around the Kyuubi absorbed all jutsu. Ranked be dammed.

The second and biggest obstacle being Izuna's Amenotejikara that made everything else useless as he used it to avoid any weapons or direct hits by teleporting away to another part of the village whenever anyone came remotely close to the Kyuubi or launched something that wasn't a jutsu at it that could do some damage to the white Susanoo. Even Naruto with his incredible speed had only been able to land one hit on the Kyuubi that only managed to crack the Susanoo armour before Izuna teleported away again.

These two things had made the Kyuubi unstoppable and allowed it to cause a lot of chaos, destruction and death tonight. Its large claws having killed more than a few of the shinobi helping Naruto. Among them was Kakashi Hatake who died shielding Obito from a claw. But no more. Not another single shinobi or civilian would die Naruto wouldn't allow it. He had already watched to many die and he wouldn't allow another person to. He had now figured out the mechanics behind Izuna's jutsu and he would use that knowledge to his advantage to defeat both the Kyuubi and Izuna here and now.

So enacting his plan Naruto charged forward towards the rampaging Kyuubi. Easily avoiding its swiping claws with his impressive speed before jumping into the air with a cocked fist as he reached it. Naruto aiming a punch at the bijuu's snout that never landed as Izuna, just like everytime anyone got near the Kyuubi, teleported the bijuu away leaving the village's dango stand in its place.

 _'One.'_ Naruto mentally counted as he landed back on the ground, turning in the direction he sensed the Kyuubi's new position on the other side of the village.

 _'Two.'_ Naruto counted as he bolted in that very direction. Forcing chakra to the soles of his feet as he did to increase his already incredible speed.

 _'Three.'_ Counted Naruto as he reached the Kyuubi. The red haired Uzumaki crossing his two index fingers in a cross like hand seal as he effortlessly formed thirty shadow clones.

 _'Four.'_ Naruto counted as he and every clone he had just made leapt into the air towards the Kyuubi. A large Rasengan twice their size forming in each of their right hands as they did.

" **Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan(Sage Art: Super Odama Rasengan Barrage)!** "Naruto and his clones called out as they rammed their large Rasengan into the white Susanoo around the Kyuubi, half a second before the five second window ended. The Rasengan being absorbed just as Naruto had predicted causing Izuna Uchiha, who Naruto knew was receiving all the chakra the Susanoo absorbed, to turn into stone from the large amount of natural energy Naruto had put in the thirty one large Rasengan, that Izuna failed to balance with his own turning him into a stone. Instantaneously taking care of both Izuna and the Susanoo just like Naruto had planned.

"Now for the Kyuubi." Muttered Naruto to himself dispelling his clones. Before he ran forward, easily avoiding the Kyuubi's large claws as he made his way behind the bijuu. Naruto grabbing one of its swaying nine tails before tossing it over his shoulder with his Sage Mode enhanced strength towards the outside of the village.

" **Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken(Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken)!** " Naruto called as he leapt high into the air. A large blue orb with large shuriken-like wind blades forming in his right hand as he did, that Naruto launched towards the airborne Kyuubi flying out the village. The devastating jutsu landing the instant the mighty bijuu hit the ground. Creating a large dust cloud around the downed kitsune that Naruto swiftly made his way to.

 _'_ _ **Uzumaki Shirusutairu: Kongo Fusa (Uzumaki Sealing Style: Adamantine Sealing Chains)**_ _!'_ Naruto mentally called out as he reached the spot the Kyuubi landed outside Konoha by the village's gates. Naruto willing golden chakra chains to shoot out the ground and wrap around the Kyuubi as the dust cloud around it cleared. The chains restraining the mighty kitsune that futilely tried to break free of them but to no avail as they continued to hold it down.

 _Now_

"Naruto." Minato called to Naruto as he looked at the Kyuubi that had been momentarily restrained by the said man. "We need to seal the Kyuubi now." Said Minato urgently as he fought off the state of unconsciousness that threatened to take hold of him from all the blood he had lost from losing his arm. Minato knowing that they had to seal the Kyuubi now before it broke free which it looked like it might be able to do as it continued to vigorously struggle against the chakra chains holding it down. "Where is Kushina?" Minato asked knowing his female teammate was the best candidate to seal the Kyuubi into.

"She's still in the cave with tousan and kaachan." Naruto informed his best friend as he sensed Kushina's position with his sage mode sensory ability. Which told him Kushina was thankfully fine from what Naruto gathered from the strength of her chakra signature.

"I'll go get her." Said Minato before he flashed away to get Kushina. The blonde Hokage flashing back no longer than three seconds later with her.

"Minato!" Hiruzen called out concerned as he saw Minato stumble after he returned with an unconscious Kushina.

"I'm fine." Minato falsely reassured as he made sure to not drop the unconscious Kushina he held with one arm. The effects of the blood loss becoming more severe as Minato barely managed to remain on his feet.

"You are not fine." Hiruzen protested. Knowing Minato needed immediate medical attention judging from the large amount of red that stained Minato's white cloak. That told Hiruzen Minato had lost a lot of blood. "You need medical attention."

"No I don't." Minato rebuked. "I need to seal the Kyuubi and after that no amount of medical attention will matter." Minato added earning a shocked look from both Naruto and Hiruzen who realised what Minato planned to do.

"You plan to summon the Shinigami." Deduced Naruto who easily caught onto what his pale looking best friend meant by no amount of medical attention mattering after he sealed the Kyuubi.

"There is no time to do it any other way Naruto."

"Then let me do it."

"No." Minato immediately refused. Brushing aside his best friend's offer. "The village needs you Naruto more than me." Minato said truthfully. Knowing the village did indeed need Naruto more than him. The attack tonight telling Minato Konoha had some troubling times ahead of it that it had more of a chance surviving with Naruto remaining alive. "And don't think of volunteering Hiruzen-sama." Minato added after he saw Hiruzen open his mouth to volunteer to take his place. "I'm the Hokage of the village and its my duty to protect Konoha. You gave up that responsibility when you named me Fourth."

"I am still a shinobi of Konoha Minato-kun. Protecting the village is still my responsibility. Please let me be the one to do this."

"No. I am Hokage and I cannot allow one of my shinobi to lay down their life in place of my own." Minato refused as he summoned a sealing alter before laying Kushina gently on it for the sealing. "Naruto." Minato called to his best friend as he remembered something, a sad smile forming on his face as he did. "Take care of Mebuki-chan and Menma for me." Minato requested as he thought of his wife that he had promised he would hurry back to and their child Menma, who he would never get the chance to see him grow up. Minato trusting his best friend with both of them.

"I will." Naruto promised earning an appreciative nod from Minato. Who turned back to face the restrained Kyuubi before using his one hand to summon the Shinigami and seal the nine-tailed kitsune back into Kushina using the death deity's power. Minato doing all this at the cost of his life, which he readily gave right there before Naruto, Hiruzen and the several shinobi standing behind them. Who all watched their Fourth Hokage die a hero.

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Even though the fight scenes weren't as action packed or as detailed as you all probably hoped. I really and I mean really struggle with writing those as a rookie author. But I hope as time goes on, that along with my writing improves. Also I know some parts are very rushed like the end but I literally wrote out this chapter after finishing my homework a couple hours ago so yeah please just bear with me a little.**

 **Anyway give me your feedback and tell me what you think. But please don't tell me how Sasuke's Amenotejikara was not Izuna's MS ability like I made it here. Or how Izuna probably never had PS. I already know that I just changed those things from cannon along with several other things to hopefully make the story more interesting for you.**

 **Also do you guys want Obito to learn the chidori or not. As I'm sure you can all tell from this chapter and the brief appearance Obito made. My favourite Uchiha will be playing a major role in this story so tell me if you guys want me to give him the chidori and rakiri in memory of Kakashi or not.**

 **Anyway that's all I have to say this update along with thank you all for your great support that continues to motivate me.**

 **R + R Please.**


End file.
